Significant references which have a bearing on the present system and apparatus include U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,773 which discloses an apparatus for analyzing gas samples. A first gaseous reactant is fed into a flow stream made of a second gas reactant and the gas product is analyzed downstream after mixing. There is no disclosure of flow straightening mechanisms and the feed of the first reactant is altogether different.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,586, a chemical laser has a feed tube 15 with small holes at 16a, 16b, etc. and is arranged to introduce gas into a gaseous flow stream at FIG. 1 thereof. No effort is made in the described apparatus to accomplish laminar flow conditions within the reactor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,923 discloses an apparatus which reacts first and second gases in a chemical laser to obtain a uniform reaction rate. FIGS. 3 and 4 thereof show a panel 24 made up of a number of mixer tubes with a view of obtaining feed for the mixer tubes 20. Injection occurs thereafter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,996, a chemical laser incorporates a plurality of tubular manifolds to feed gas uniformly across a given area. Extreme high operating temperatures are involved in this structure which supports a nozzle array.